


Haunted Persuasion

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Haunted Persuasion

Giles leaned back in his chair and absentmindedly rubbed the bridge of his nose. His tea had grown cold in the hours he'd been sitting there staring at nothing, thinking about Willow.

"Hey Giles, what's the up?" 

"Ah, Buffy, Faith, excellent." He replaced his glasses and stood up. "It happens we have"

"Another demon on our hands?" Buffy sighed melodramatically. "Giles, you're always singin' the same old tune." 

"Actually, I was going to say we have an opportunity for training this evening. There don't seem to be any prophecies, the local vampires seem quiet, no demons, no full moon, no weird creatures we can't explain. A peaceful evening." 

"No slaying?" Buffy's blue eyes lit up. "We could go out. Have fun. You've heard of fun, I know you have." 

Giles sighed. "You're training. It's that simple. Need I remind you that it's just going to get more difficult with Angel gone? You two both need to be on your toes." 

Faith sighed, "Well Buff, looks like G-man's got us." 

"Why must you all call me that? Is it some strange form of punishment?" 

"Hey guys!" Willow strolled into the library and slid into her regular seat. "What trouble's abrewin'?" 

"Decidedly troublefree." Buffy sat on the table next to her friend. "Giles is opting for extra practicing. Maybe you could put your Willow braininess to work for us and reason our way out of it and into Bronzin'." 

"Well, I could help you"

Giles raised an eyebrow. 

"But it wouldn't do me much good. The only thing I can think of to say is that Giles promised me a witchcraft lesson." 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait, Miss Rosenberg. Your powers of persuasion aren't quite enough to get them out of this." 

"Oh really?" she mumbled, her own eyebrow raised. "We'll just have to see about that."

*****

"Willow, are you coming with us?" 

"Nah. You guys go ahead. Giles promised me a lesson. I'd better take advantage of it before he changes his mind." 

"But Will" Buffy pouted. 

"Go. Have fun! I'll sacrifice myself for you. Go! Run while you can!" 

Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her from the room. "C'mon B. Guys are waiting." 

She followed Faith, protesting Willow's fate all the way. 

Giles waited until the library doors swung shut before stepping out of his office. His jacket was off, his vest unbuttoned. "So, you're my sacrifice, hmm?" 

"We ran out of virgins just the other day." She smiled innocently. Sliding out of her chair, she walked up to him and took a light hold on his tie. "So, I understand I need to work on my powers of persuasion." 

"Well, I may have a spell"

"You may, hmm?" She pulled on the tie and brought his face level to hers. "I can think of better ways to practice." 

His eyes shone. "Really?" 

She licked her lips casually, deliberately. "Really." Leaning forward, she placed a swift kiss on his chin. "For example," she softly bit his bottom lip. "Right now, I'm going to persuade you," this time it was his lips she licked delicately. "To kiss me." 

"And if I refuse?" He could feel his pulse pounding as he stared into her hazel eyes. 

Loosening his tie, she undid the knot and slid it from around his neck. "Then I'll have to keep persuading."

*****

She took his hand and led him back to his office. Gently pushing him into his chair, she sat on his lap, her short orange skirt sliding up her thighs. 

She unbuttoned his oxford and ran her short fingernails over the thin material of his undershirt. His nipples hardened immediately at her touch. 

Her grin was feral. She pulled his shirt open further then pushed it back off his shoulders, effectively immobilizing his arms. His torso now thrust forward, her teeth found his sensitive skin through the cotton. 

He hissed as she nibbled his flesh. His body arched forward. "Willow," he gasped through clenched teeth. 

She slid off his lap and stood there smiling coyly. "Do you want to kiss me yet?" 

He removed his arms from his shirt slowly, watching the anticipation flare in her eyes. He approached her and placed his hands on her temples, growling low in his throat. He ran his hands roughly through her auburn tresses, pulling her head back. 

His lips devoured hers. He held her firmly, guiding the kiss expertly. Her mouth opened to his insistent pressure and his tongue invaded her. 

She stood still, allowing him to plunder her eager mouth. She matched him in the ferocity of the kiss, sucking deeply on this tongue, exploring the heated tasted of him. 

When he finally pulled away, breathless, she couldn't help but smile. "I win." 

"You win?" His accent was even more pronounced when he was having trouble breathing. 

"You kissed me. I persuaded. I win." She smiled widely, pride shining in her eyes. She traced a pattern on the warm skin of his arm, "Well, we both win." 

"You look so innocent." 

"Looks are deceiving." 

He let go of her hair, pulling completely away from her. She watched, her chest tightening, as he shrugged his shirt back on. 

"Giles?" 

His vest went back on next, followed by his jacket. 

Tears filled her eyes. He wasn't even buttoning them, just layering them on. "Giles?' She asked again, quieter this time. 

"Gather your things." 

Her breath shook with a barely concealed sob. "All right." 

He turned quickly at the sound. "Willow. Don't cry." 

"I'm not." 

"Come on. I'll drive you." 

"I don't"

"I'll drive you." He escorted her out to his car and started it. They made their way, only the vehicle's sputtering filling the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Giles stopped. 

"Goodnight." Willow looked up. "Hey, this isn't my house." 

"No. It's mine." 

She faced him, surprised. "But I thought."

"Incorrectly. Coming?" 

*****

"Have you decided?" 

"I think I'm going to stay. For a while at least." 

"I see." He sat on the couch and stared absently into the fireplace. 

She walked up behind him, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Giles, if I upset you todayif you didn't want" She squeezed his muscular arms, unsure of how to continue. 

Turning slightly, he caught her waist and lifted her over the back of the couch into his lap. "I didn't want to start anything there that I wasn't willing to finish. I made you a promise Willow." 

A shiver of warmth went down her spine. "Is this the slow sweet love part?" 

His voice purred, "It will be." 

She snuggled against him, glad that his shirt was unbuttoned. "II was worried." 

"Just assumed that I had gotten what I wanted and was going to cast you aside?" He smiled tenderly, reaching up to stroke her hair. "Do you really think so little of me?" 

"No. Of myself I guess. Although you have to admit you led me on." She scrunched up her face in a pout. 

"You think I could kiss you like that and have it mean nothing? If you're not careful, I'm going to have to make that clucking sound with my tongue." 

"I can think of things I'd rather have you do with it." She moved her head and kissed the hollow of his throat. "And your lips and your hands and"

He lifted her chin and kissed her, a brief touch against her lips. "All in due time." He pushed her gently of his lap. 

"Oh, you wanna date?" 

"No. I want dinner. Hungry?"

*****

"Mmm, Giles, that was delicious. I knew you could watch. I didn't know you could cook." 

"You've picked up a few too many of Xander's habits." 

"No. Watch me being polite. I'll do the dishes." 

"That's not necessary." 

"I insist." She picked up the dishes. Taking them to the sink, she slid the plates into the soapy warm water Giles had waiting. 

He came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms. He tangled his fingers with hers beneath the bubbles. Breathing softly, he nibbled on her earlobe. "You smell wonderful." 

She moaned softly, "I'm trying to be good here." 

"That's what I'm trying for as well." He moved his hands back up her arms, trailing rivulets of water across her skin. 

She shivered. Biting the inside of her lip, she clenched her thighs tightly together. His hands continued up her arms and over to the soft curve of her breast. The warm water soaked through the thin material, driving home the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

Pausing with his hands hovering over her chest, he chuckled softly. "You're shivering Willow." 

She whimpered. Leaning back against him, she thrust her chest forward slightly to meet his damp hands. 

Not ready to stop tormenting her, he slid his hands down to her stomach. Her flesh was burning beneath her shirt as he brushed her skin with a light touch. 

Willow struggled to breathe. She was relieved she was leaning against him, sure that her legs would not support her. "Giles?" 

He lowered his mouth to her throat, raining soft wet kisses on her alabaster skin. Her knees buckled. He supported her with his arms firmly around her waist. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" 

"Mmmm." 

He swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he stared down at her body. 

Her auburn hair haloed around her angelic face. So innocent, except for that mischievous gleam in her eyes. Her tight nipples stood out in high relief against her too tight T-shirt, and her skirt was indecently high on her thighs. He decided right there that he would never tire of looking at her. 

She sat up and slowly removed her shirt. Staring straight into his eyes, she tossed the garment aside. Her breasts were perfect, unhindered by any kind of lingerie. He gazed at her nipples, growling hungrily. 

Kneeling on the foot of the bed, he crawled toward her, straddling her body. Pinning her legs with his own, he mad sure to catch her eye as he drew her nipple between his teeth. 

Moaning, she let him lower her back down to the bed. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to turn her body to liquid. 

Giles' tongue worked it's exquisite torture while he slid his shirt and vest from his shoulders. Her small whispers of pleasure and encouragement, along with her hands pulling at his undershirt, caused him to release her nipple. 

"I want to feel you." She helped him remove the shirt then wound her arms around him. Pressing against him, she rubbed her breasts against his hair-roughened chest. 

His reply was unintelligible, whimpered against her shoulder. She felt his body respond and repeated the slight movement. 

He nibbled his way up her neck to her ear. 

"Um, Giles, biting's not so good around here." 

"It's not good, hmm?" He tongue trailed back down to her breast. "Should I stop then?" 

"No. No. Stopping is bad too. Even worse even." 

He let her go, kneeling in front of her again. "You're giving me conflicting information." 

Her hand caressed his chest; slowly making it's way to his belt buckle. Undoing it, she unbuttoned the brown slacks then slid his zipper down. His fully erect cock seemed to explode from it's prison as she lowered the slacks to his knees. 

"I'll try to be more clear then." She trailed her fingertips up his thighs to his hips. Her thumbs caressed the soft skin there. He let his muscles relax and rested against his heels. 

She smiled, moving her hands across his stomach. The soft hair tickled the palms of her hands as they followed the dark hair to his erection. She ran her finger from the base to the tip. She watched, enraptured, as he surged forward. "Giles?" 

"Don't stop," he panted. "Ever." 

Her eyes glistened with excitement. She took him lightly in one hand, gently running down the length of him. She repeated the gesture with her other hand, continuing to pet him. His thigh muscles tightened as she licked her lips in anticipation. 

"You should"

"Stop? I thought you didn't want me to?" She moved her hand to concentrate on the velvety tip. As she increased the speed of her motion, her other hand cradled his balls. She applied soft pressure with her fingers, sending him spiraling over the edge. 

*****

He lay down beside her, his body spasming as his muscles relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I got a bit excited." 

"Understated much?" She grinned. "Maybe you can make it up to me." 

"I have an idea." 

"You always do." A warm flood of excitement filled her. "What should I do?" 

"Wait right here." He stood up and leaned over her, kissing her hard and quick. 

She kept still, moving her head to look around the room. It was sparely decorated. She wondered how much time he actually spent in here. 

"Ready?" 

She looked at him longingly, "Always." 

He knelt at her feet again, this time sliding her skirt and panties off her. She blushed at his appraisal, her natural shyness coming to the fore. 

He moved around to the side of the bed and slid his arms underneath her. He carried her slim body into the bathroom and set her gently in the tub. 

Soft bubbles caressed her skin. "Oh Giles, this feels wonderful." His hands moved from beneath her to grab a cloth. 

"I'm just getting started." Wetting the cloth, he ran it slowly up her leg. He massaged her skin through the wet fabric as he washed her. She sighed contentedly. "Not falling asleep are you, Willow?" 

"Mmm, no. Feels good." 

"Relaxed?" 

She made a soft noise in response. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

To reply, she arced her body toward the hand poised over her stomach. "Touch me." 

His other hand broke the surface of the water and rested on the soft vee of her thighs. 

"Oh." 

His thumb parted her silky flesh in what seemed to be an agonizingly slow manner, and expertly found the nub of her clitoris. 

"Oh," she gasped. 

"Oh?" His voice was deep and throaty. He moved his hand so that he could slide the tip of his finger inside her. 

She moaned and pushed forward, trying to get him deeper. 

He "tsked" and shook his head. "No. Not yet." 

"But"

"No." 

She opened her eyes at his forceful response. She smiled widely. "Giles!" 

His finger moved slowly in a circle, slowly going deeper. "I promised you slow. And slow it will be." 

He tortured her with faint, circular strokes, avoiding her aching clit. She writhed against his hand trying to get him to relieve the building pressure. Her movement caused the warm water to lap against her overheated skin like a thousand tongues. 

Sensing she was close, Giles bent over and took her nipple between his lips. 

"Oh," her voice was at least an octave higher than normal. "God." 

Another finger entered her and finally he found her clit again. He suckled her hard, rosy tip, his lips and teeth feasting on her. 

Her feet and neck braced against the tub, Willow arched in the air, her orgasm overcoming her. A lifetime later, she collapsed back into the water, her body spend. "Okay, slow isis nice." 

Giles picked up the discarded cloth and gently rubbed it over her body. She trembled as he stroked her thighs and her sex. "Shall I put you to bed?" 

She lifted her arms so he could lift her. "Okay." 

Picking her up again, Giles decided her could very much get used to taking Willow to his bed. Stopping the thought with some difficulty, he lay her down. Sliding next to her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Willow?" 

She snuggled close to him, "Yes?" 

"What are we doing?" 

"No thinking." She pouted, her eyes worried. "Can't we just" she propped herself up on her elbow to see him better. The picture behind him on the nightstand caught her eye. It was her. The warm ache of loving him filled her. Then her eyebrows drew together in consternation and it was replaced by an ache of a different kind. "What is that?" 

He looked over his shoulder. "It's you." 

She scrambled out of his arms. "I know it's me. It's methere!" 

"There?" He sat up, obviously confused. 

"Where did you get it?" 

"It was in the yearbook." 

"It's Ms. Calendar's funeral!" She grabbed her clothes and put them on hurriedly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "How could you? How could I?" She shook her head and ran blindly from the bedroom. 

Giles cursed at himself and pulled on his own clothes. He followed her down the stairs, buttoning his shirt as he ran. She was going to rush out of the apartment and get herself killed. "Damn it Willow! Stop!" 

She froze at the door. "What?" 

"Please. I'm sorry. I had no idea. You just looked so sweet and so sad. Every night, any time I questioned if I could still do this job, I looked at that picture. It was purely innocent." He took a deep breath. "At first." 

She stared at the doorway intently. 

He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please Willow. God, this was never about Jenny. I swear it to you." 

She faced him, tears making her eyes sparkle. "I believe you." 

He sighed with relief. 

"But I think you should take me home."

* * *


End file.
